


ooh look angst prompt wow

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Insane Dream, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Overprotective Dream, Villain Dream, alt title: ignoring school for fanfic, poor Tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: basically, overprotective insane dream w/ his little brother tommy and before you ask ye this was partially inspired by Gay_Gay_Gay's whatcha gonna do about it?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 17
Kudos: 342
Collections: Anonymous





	ooh look angst prompt wow

So we all know about overprotective Wil & Techno right? i present to you: overprotective dre

so (around right before the festival or during now arc) Dream and Tommy get to talking, and dream mentions he misses before all the wars when tommy was pretty much his little brother. tommy thinks its just a one time thing, then one day dream just kinda says, 'here! i made you food! it's safe tho!' but here's the thing. it wasn't safe. a couple bites in, tommy starts gettin really sleepy and asks if anything was in the food. dream goes something like, "don't worry bout that" but he calles tommy something like kiddo or bubba

dre takes the now asleeep tommy to a clearing w/ a hous or a bunker or somethin. then when tommy wakes up a couple days later with dream just cuddling w/ him and when he asks what happened dream says "can't have my little brother getting hurt, now can i?"

thats it  
that's all my brain could think of


End file.
